In the mobile internet era, mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, not only act as communication tools, but also play the role of portable computers due to development of intelligent technologies. People can surf the internet, watch movies, watch TV programs, etc., anytime anywhere by using mobile terminals. In addition, people can record information, for example, record text messages in a memorandum, or record audio or video files for using later.
Conventionally, if a user needs to record communications during a call, the user needs to switch a mobile terminal to its desktop, find recording software, and then initiate the software to record. This process may not only affect the normal communications, but also delay start of recording. Thus, the recording may not start in time, and important contents of the communications which need to be recorded may be missed.
Conventionally, a recording function button may be provided on a housing of the mobile terminal for the user to initiate the call recording function of the mobile terminal. However, for a mobile terminal having a touch screen, a number of buttons on the housing of the mobile terminals is generally limited.